Conventionally, Type 1 diabetes has been treated with daily insulin injections. However, this inevitably results in insulin levels that do not match the normal and rapid changes in blood glucose which occur in a patient throughout the day. On the one hand, insufficient insulin and high glucose levels lead to immediate symptoms and contribute to long-term complications. On the other hand, too much insulin may result in too little blood sugar leading to loss of consciousness and convulsions. As an alternative to injections, insulin pump therapy is intended to mimic the normal physiology of the healthy pancreas. Unlike multiple daily insulin injections, an insulin pump is able to provide a constant background infusion of insulin that can be adjusted according to individual need, compensating for daily activity and exercise routines. The pump may also be programmed to deliver bolus doses of insulin to address the big glucose swings in the blood that would otherwise result from eating and drinking. By mimicking the natural physiology of the pancreas, insulin pump therapy aims to maintain a constantly normal blood glucose level; avoiding the highs that are associated with meals or the lows that come from too much insulin.
One type of insulin pump uses a wax actuator to pump insulin. The wax expands when heated by a diode embedded within the wax. A problem with this technique is that the amount of power required to pump a given quantity of insulin varies dramatically in dependence on the starting temperature of the wax at the time power is supplied to the diode, making it difficult to deliver precise amounts of insulin to a patient.